SPOILER
by Crazeh People
Summary: Jinwoo tau semua nya akan terjadi, dimulai dari Mino yang mengabaikan nya dan berakhir lah semua nya. WINNER MinWoo's story. MinoXJinwoo.


**_Spoiler_**

**_.._**

**_.._**

Jinwoo bisa merasakan semua.

Semua nya perlahan mulai berubah, perlahan semua nya mulai terlihat berbeda, apa yang Jinwoo bisa lakukan?

Jinwoo hanya bisa menghela nafas, berharap helaan nafas itu bisa meringankan semua beban di hatinya.

Jinwoo tetap berdiri di pembatas balkom kamarnya, merasakan angin yang berhembus membelai wajah manis nya, berharap angin itu membawa serta pergi semua kerisauan nya. Merasakan terik nya sinar mentari, berharap itu dapat menguap kan semua kekalutan nya.

Jinwoo terus memandang telpon genggam nya, tak ada satupun notifikasi, entah itu pesan maupun sebuah panggilan.

Biasanya tak seperti ini.

**_Kau ada dimana?_**

Jinwoo menghela nafas nya dan kembali menghapus semua kata yang telah ia tulis dalam kotak pesan yang akan di kirim pada kontak dengan nama **Mino.**

**_Ada apa? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?_**

Jinwoo kembali menghapus semua teks yang ia tulis.

**_Kau berubah sayang, aku merasakan nya._**

Dengan semua kekalutan yang ia rasakan dalam hatinya, Jinwoo mengirim teks pesan itu pada kekasih nya, Song Mino.

**_.._**

**_.._**

" ayo kita beli es krim."

Mino tersenyum melihat kekasih manis nya berujar dengan semangat untuk membeli es krim.

Hari ini hari minggu, Mino sedang tidak ada tugas tentu nya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk berkencan dengan Jinwoo, Mino ingin mengobati rindu nya untuk berduaan bersama Jinwoo.

" kau mau rasa apa? Aku ingin strawberry, kau juga strawberry?"

Mino menyukai wajah berbinar dan mata penuh cahaya milik Jinwoo.

" ya, samakan saja denganmu."

Jinwoo bersorak senang mendengar jawaban Mino, Mino memang tak pernah mengecewakan Jinwoo, atau mengkin belum mengecewakan Jinwoo?

" ayo kita mengambil gambar."

Jinwoo terus mengarahkan telpon genggam nya untuk mencari angle yang bagus untuk mengambil gambar mereka dengan indah.

Klik.

" wahh, hasilnya bagus, aku suka, aku akan menyimpan ini."

Ujar Jinwoo setelah melihat hasil gambar mereka berdua.

" kau cantik."

Ujar Mino sembari memeluk Jinwoo dari belakang.

" ya! Aku laki laki, tapi ya kuakui aku cantik, dan kau tampan."

..

..

Jinwoo hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Jinwoo ingat, saat terakhir kali mereka berkencan di minggu yang lalu, Mino tak seacuh ini.

Jinwoo merasa Mino sekarang berputar di dunia nya sendiri bersama telpon genggam nya itu.

" sebenarnya kau berkirim pesan dengan siapa?"

Tanya Jinwoo yang mulai kesal di acuhkan oleh Mino.

" klien-ku."

Jawab Mino yang tetap memandang telpon genggamnya dan terus berkirim pesan dengan sang 'klien'.

" kau yakin itu klien? Kulihat si klien itu tidak seperti klien biasa nya."

Jinwoo kembali diacuhkan.

" aku atau klien itu?"

Tanya Jinwoo dengan nada ketus?

" apa?"

Tanya Mino balik.

" ya tuhan! Mino, ini adalah akhir pekan, seharusnya kau melupakan urusan kantor mu dan lihat aku, aku juga membutuhkanmu."

Prak.

Mino menyimpan telpon genggam nya dengan kasar di atas meja, membuat Jinwoo sedikit kaget juga.

" pekerjaan ku lebih penting daripada kau."

Jinwoo menggigit bibir bagian dalam nya, mencoba menahan segala emosi dan tangisan nya, ia tak boleh menangis di hadapan Mino.

Srak.

Kali ini Jinwoo memilih berdiri.

" alasan ku untuk pergi keluar rumah hari ini adalah untuk berkencan denganmu, bukan untuk di acuhkan olehmu."

Dan dengan itu Jinwoo meninggalkan Coffe Shop itu dengan menyisakan Mino yang mengerang kesal menyadari apa yang telah ia perbuat.

Drrt.

Telpon genggam Mino bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

**Sayang kau dimana? Aku menunggu mu di Lotte World.**

Mino menatap nanar punggung Jinwoo yang mulai menjauh dan tak terlihat, lalu mengambil telpon genggam nya untuk membalas pesan masuk tadi.

**Kau masuk duluan, Sena-ya, nanti aku menyusul.**

**..**

**..**

**Jinwoo-ya.**

Jinwoo hanya menghela nafas berat saat membaca pesan yang di kirim oleh Mino.

Sekarang, Mino bagaikan memakai topeng, Jinwoo tak bisa melihat Mino yang dulu.

Mino yang lembut pada nya.

Mino yang penuh perhatian pada nya.

Mino yang penuh kasih sayang pada nya.

Mino yang selalu mementingkan Jinwoo.

**Maafkan aku sudah membentakmu.**

Jinwoo hanya membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh Mino tanpa berminat untuk membalas pesan itu.

Jinwoo ingat, dulu, Mino selalu meminta Jinwoo untuk menginap di apartement Mino di setiap akhir pekan, dan saat Jinwoo ada di sana, mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan berbagi kebahagiaan, malam di tutup dengan kecupan hangat di kening, dan pagi di buka dengan kecupan manis pagi hari di bibir.

Membuat sarapan bersama di bumbui dengan banyak candaan yang mengundang tawa.

Siang di habiskan dengan berbagi cerita sambil menonton televisi atau sekedar berjalan jalan.

Dan Sore di habiskan di sekitar sungai Han hanya untuk menikmati suasana indah disana.

Jinwoo rindu semua itu.

Jinwoo rindu senyuman manis Mino untuk nya.

Jinwoo rindu pelukan hangat Mino.

Jinwoo rindu kecupan manis Mino.

Tapi sayang, Mino telah berubah banyak dan membuat Jinwoo mulai ragu akan semua nya.

**Jinwoo-ya, ayo kita bertemu di butik milik Jinhwan besok, bantu aku memilih kemeja untukku, dan untuk yang tadi siang, Mian.**

..

..

Benar apa kata Jinhwan, mungkin saja Mino sedang ada masalah yang membuat nya sedikit tertutup pada Jinwoo, jadi hari ini Jinwoo akan menemui Mino di butik milik Jinhwan dengan penuh senyuman.

" sayang."

Mino mengernyitkan kening nya saat tiba tiba Jinwoo memeluk nya dari belakang, tapi pelukan Jinwoo juga cukup menenangkan.

" aku rindu kamu."

Ujar Jinwoo dengan nada manjanya, biasanya, nada manja Jinwoo selalu berhasil membuat Mino tersenyum hangat.

Tapi kali ini berbedan, Mino tersenyum dengan nanarnya, Mino sebisa mungkin membuat dirinya terlihat senang dan tersenyum manis lalu membalikkan tubuh nya.

" senang melihat mu ada disini sayang."

**_setidaknya aku harus membuat Jinwoo bahagia hari ini._**

..

..

" untuk apa kita kesini?"

Tanya Jinwoo mengikuti Mino yang kini berjalan di tengah lapangan sepak bola, lapangan sepak bola sebuah sekolah dimana dulu mereka pernah bersekolah.

" aku merindukan masa masa sekolah dulu."

Jawab Mino yang kini mengulurkan tangan nya pada Jinwoo, dan tentu saja Jinwoo menerima uluran tangan Mino.

" ayo kita berkeliling sambil mengingat masa lalu di sekolah ini."

Jinwoo tersenyum mendengar penuturan Mino.

" itu pasti menyenangkan."

Mino tersenyum nanar mendengar nada ceria nan semangat khas dari Jinwoo.

**_Kau tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi di akhir perjalanan kita hari ini._**

..

..

..

" wah wah, aku tidak tahu kalau menghabiskan sore hari di atap sekolah akan semenyenang kan ini."

Jinwoo berujar riang sembari terus berlarian kecil kesana kemari, Jinwoo senang bisa menghabiskan sore hari bersama Mino lagi, apalagi menghabiskan sore hari di atap sekolah, Jinwoo bisa melihat awan sore hari yang indah dan matahari yang mulai bersembunyi.

" Jinwoo."

" hum?"

Jinwoo hanya menjawab ujaran Mino dengan sebuah gumaman, Jinwoo sedang asyik dan senang memperhatikan keseluruhan sekolah lewat atap sekolah.

" kau masih mengingat Sena?"

Tubuh Jinwoo menegang seketika saat ia mendengar nama itu, nama seorang gadis yang dulu sangat mencintai Mino.

" ada apa dengan sena?"

Tanya Jinwoo tanpa melihat ataupun menoleh pada Mino.

" aku-

-aku bertemu dengan nya kembali."

Jawab Mino yang terasa berat mengucapkan semua.

" lalu?"

Mino bisa mendengar suara Jinwoo yang tampak bergetar. Mungkin Jinwoo sedang menahan tangis nya.

" aku-

-aku menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan sena."

Jinwoo tersenyum getir, ia tahu, suatu saat Mino pasti akan seperti ini.

Memilih seorang gadis dan meninggalkan nya.

" kau-

-kau tau, aku sudah memprediksi ini sejak lama."

Dengan segala kekalutan nya, Jinwoo berbalik dan berjalan kearah Mino.

" aku pulang duluan, selamat tinggal."

Mino ingin menahan Jinwoo yang akan pergi, tapi ia tidak bergerak se-inchi-pun saat Jinwoo berjalan menjauh, bukankah Mino terlihat seperti seorang pengecut?

..

..

..

Jika Jinhwan melihat ini, maka Jinhwan akan berteriak kalau Jinwoo gila.

Bagaimana tidak gila? Saat ini televisi yang berada di kamar Jinwoo sedang menayangkan Gag Concert yang bisa terus mengocok perutmu untuk terus tertawa, tapi apa yang Jinwoo lakukan saat melihat televisi itu? Jinwoo tidak tertawa, tapi ia menangis.

Kamar nya sudah tak berbentuk lagi, semua nya bertebaran di mana mana, berbeda seperti sebelumnya yang tampak tertata rapih.

Bisa di katakan, keadaan kamar Jinwoo sekarang mewakili keadaan hati nya.

" Jinwoo-ya! Kenapa kau tidak keluar dari kemarin huh? Apa kau sedang mencoba bunuh diri dengan mengurung diri? Itu tidak akan berhasil jinwoo-ya, kalau mau mati lebih cepat minum obat nyam-AUWH SAKIT."

Jinwoo tetap tak bergeming saat mendengar Hanbin sang teman berucap dari luar kamar nya, dan teriakan kesakitan itu pasti karena Jinhwan memukul Hanbin.

" Jinwoo-ya, kau kenapa?"

Kali ini yang terdengar adalaha suara lembut Jinhwan.

" aku tidak apa apa Jinhwan."

Jawab Jinwoo dengan lirih.

" kau yakin baik baik saja?"

" aku baik baik saja Jinhwan, aku hanya ingin sendiri."

Jawab Jinwoo yang kini menyembunyikan wajah nya di balik bantal. Jinwoo sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua nya. Dan inilah akhirnya.

" aku yang harus mengakhirinya?"

Jinwoo bergumam sembari terus memandangi telpon genggam nya, dengan segala kesakitan di hatinya, Jinwoo mengirim pesan singkat untuk Mino.

**It's Over, Mino-yah. Uriga Kkeutnasseo.**

**..**

**..**

**..**

Mino terbangun dari tidur siang nya karena mendengar telpon genggam nya berdering.

" pesan masuk?"

Gumam Mino lalu mengambil telpon genggam nya. Mino tersadar seutuhnya saat melihat nama kontak yang mengirimi nya pesan singkat.

" Jinwoo."

Mino merasa jahat saat membaca pesan singkat dari Jinwoo.

**Maafkan aku Jinwoo-ya, aku memilih Sena. Kau orang yang baik, kau pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku.**

**.. End ..**


End file.
